


Unité Camelote

by Nerya



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Recueil de OS, UA policier
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerya/pseuds/Nerya
Summary: Quand Gauvain les avait surnommés ainsi, ils avaient vivement protesté. Ce nom n'avait rien de sérieux ! Et puis, après réflexion, ils avaient concédé que, comme unité d'élite, on avait déjà connu plus sérieux...





	1. French accent

**Author's Note:**

> Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir ! Ami du néant, dans le vent ! 
> 
> Toi qui passe par ici, que ce soit par erreur ou par hasard, bienvenu dans ce nouveau pythie recueils d'OS écrits par mes soins ! Nouveau fandom victime de mes textes : Merlin. J'avoue, je ne suis pas la plus grande fan de la série mais ses personnages m'ont bien plu, qu'ils soient tirés du mythe arthurien ou originaux à la série. Les voici donc en scène dans un UA policier sans prétention. J'espère qu'il te fera rire et que tu prendras plaisir à le lire autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !
> 
> Pour les détails plus techniques, sache que ce recueil te présentera tes OS qui seront liées les uns aux autres mais pas forcément dans le bonne ordre chronologique (je préciserais la temporalité si nécessaire). De plus, même si la base reste la série, j'ai été énormément influencée par les mythes arthuriens (notamment pour les nationalités des différents personnages) et aussi un peu par Kaamelott . J'espère que les personnages ne te paraîtront pas trop OOC...
> 
> Voilà ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonna pythie lecture !
> 
> Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages torturés ci-dessous n'est à moi ! Ils appartiennent soit à la légende, soit à la BBC (ou les deux). Ou aux stéréotypes classiques... 
> 
> Avertissement : Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai aucun problème avec les Français (enfin, presque aucun) mais il faut bien avouer que le cliché est si tentant...

Léon se massa les tempes tout en maudissant Arthur pour lui avoir refilé ces deux boulets. Il revoyait encore le fils du commissaire s'approcher avec un air un de cocker mouillé et le supplier de prendre à sa place la déposition d'un couple de touristes venu déclarer un vol pour qu'il puisse avoir le temps de préparer son rendez-vous avec Gwen. Et lui, dans sa grande bonté (ou stupidité, ça dépendait du point de vue), s'étant laissé attendrir, il avait eu la connerie d'accepter !

Il jeta discrètement un coup d’œil à l'horloge en bas de l'écran de son ordinateur et retint de justesse le gémissement de désespoir qui menaçait de sortir. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il faisait face à ces crétins et il n'avait toujours pas complété le quart du formulaire !

Au sein du commissariat, Léon était réputé calme et patient. Il pouvait supporter les excès de colère d'Uther sans broncher. Il était capable d'avaler l'immonde café de Perceval sans grimacer pour ne pas vexer son collègue. Il était même immunisé contre les inepties que déblatérait Arthur à longueur de journée ! Pourtant, à cet instant précis, face aux deux plus grands casse-pieds que le monde – non, l'univers ! - n'ait jamais connu, la patience admirable de Léon volait doucement en éclat. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être débarrassé de cette corvée !

Il releva la tête de son écran et croisa le regard furieux de son vis-à-vis masculin. Le policier pris alors conscience que, trop occupé à lancer des imprécations sur Arthur, il n'avait plus écouté un mot de ce qu'essayait de baragouiner l'homme.

« Désolé. » Soupira le bouclé. « Pourriez-vous répéter, s'il vous plaît ? »

Avant que le touriste ne se relance dans son brouhaha incompréhensible, aimant à mal de crâne très efficace, un miracle se produisit : on frappa à la porte du bureau. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de la nouvelle recrue de l'équipe apparut par l’entre-ouverture de la porte.

« Oh, excuse-moi, Léon ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais occupé. » Fit ce dernier en remarquant que son collègue n'était pas seul. « Madame. Monsieur. »

Le couple répondit à son salut d'un hochement de la tête tandis que Léon s'employait à rassurer le nouvel arrivant (s'il y avait la moindre chance pour qu'il le sorte de cet Enfer, il ne fallait surtout pas la louper en faisant fuir le plus jeune !).

« Ce n'est rien, Lancelot. Qu'y a-t-il ? Je suppose que c'est urgent... »

Ou du moins, il l'espérait...

Lancelot grimaça.

« Je ne suis pas sûr... Le commissaire veut te voir... »

L'autre se retint de bondir de joie. D'accord, Uther allait certainement lui hurler dessus à cause de leur dernier gaffe en date (il accordait que laisser un suspect s'échapper parce qu'ils étaient tombé en panne d'essence ne faisait pas très pro...) mais il préférait mille fois la remontrance que de supporter une minute de plus les deux touristes. Il offrit donc son plus beau sourire à la nouvelle recrue.

« Lancelot, quelle est la première règle de ce commissariat ? »

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques instants avant de lâcher, très peu sûr de son coup :

« Ne jamais boire le café de Perceval ? »

« Lorsqu'Uther veut te voir, c'est toujours urgent. » Corrigea Léon, bien qu'assez amusé par la réponse de son collègue (Gwen avait sans doute déjà briefé le jeune homme sur les habitudes ses nouveaux coéquipiers). « Tu peux me rendre un service et me remplacer ici ? »

« Évidemment, pas de problème. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Léon qui bondit de sa chaise, remercia brièvement son pauvre remplaçant et disparut sans demander son reste.

Lancelot regarda son collègue s'éloigner, interdit. Habituellement, Léon était d'une amabilité à toutes épreuves Or, il venait de disparaître comme un voleur (ce qui, pour un flic, était le comble de l'ironie) et, surtout, sans saluer les deux personnes assises devant son bureau.

Le jeune homme leur offrit un petit sourire désolé.

« Veuillez excuser mon collègue... Il avait une urgence... Visiblement... » Fit-il en prenant place sur la chaise qu'avait occupé Léon un peu plus tôt. « Ce n'est pas bien grave, je vais prendre le relais. Laissez-moi juste une minute pour prendre connaissance du dossier... »

Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant les notes déjà prises par son prédécesseur. Elles étaient brouillonnes et laconiques, bien loin des rédactions habituellement impeccables du bouclé. Là, au contraire, il n'y comprenait rien.

« En fait, je pense que ce serait bien que vous m'expliquiez tout de vive voix. » Avoua-t-il en relevant la tête vers le couple, très embêté.

L'homme arqua un sourcil, commençant doucement à se demander si l'on ne se moquait pas d'eux dans ce commissariat. Ils avaient déjà raconté leur histoire une bonne dizaine de fois à l'agent précédent et ils étaient bien parti pour faire de même avec le nouveau. Pourtant, il s'exécuta de bonne grâce et commença à parler avec de grands gestes :

« Alors voilà, we are in the marché to acheter a bread when we are bousculé and... »

Comme il découvrit l'anglais très approximatif et l'accent à couper au couteau de l'homme, Lancelot comprit enfin quel était le problème et dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

«  _Désolé de vous interrompre encore une fois, mais êtes-vous Français ?_ » Demanda-t-il dans un français parfait.

Les visages du couple s'illuminèrent en entendant les consonances de leur chère langue. Tout à coup, le jeune homme devant eux ne leur paraissait plus si incompétent qu'ils l'avaient pensé jusqu'à alors...

«  _Comment l'avez-vous deviné ?_  » S'étonna sincèrement l'homme.

«  _Ton accent était parfait, mon chéri !_  » S'exclama sa femme avec tant de conviction que Lancelot n'osa pas la contredire. «  _Mais il ne faut pas oublier que Sherlock Holmes est anglais..._  »

« Et c'est vrai qu'Agatha Christie a fait d'Hercule Poirot un belge. » Murmura Lancelot en anglais avant d’élever la voix et de reprendre dans la langue de Molière. « _Et si nous recommencions depuis le début. En français cette fois._  »

SsSsSsS

Lorsque Léon ressortit du bureau d'Uther, il souriait. Il venait certes de se farcir le sermon du siècle (ses tympans en saignaient encore) mais, à son humble avis, entre Uther et le couple de froggies qu'il avait laissé à Lancelot, son choix était acté sans la moindre hésitation.

Il éprouva un instant du remord à avoir abandonné leur jeune recrue face à ce duo de casse-pieds dégénérés du continent mais se ravisa très vite. Ses instructeurs à l'école de police lui avaient toujours répété que le meilleur moyen d'apprendre le métier était de se jeter le plus rapidement possible dans la fosse aux lions.

C'était donc le cœur léger que Léon se rendit dans la salle de repos, où Arthur, Gwen et Perceval discutaient autour d'un café. La seule fille du groupe sourit lorsqu'elle l'aperçut et le salua avec de grands gestes.

« Un café ? » Lui proposa-t-elle. « Promis, on n'a pas laissé Perceval s'approcher de la machine ! »

Léon déclina poliment tandis que Perceval grognait que son café était très bon et que ses amis n'avaient aucun goût. Le bouclé mit plutôt chauffer la bouilloire pour se préparer un thé.

« Au fait, tu as réussi à te débarrasser de tes boulets ? » Lui lança Arthur.

Gwen et Perceval, qui n'étaient pas au courant de l'histoire, se regardèrent, demandant silencieusement à l'autre s'il savait de quoi leurs collègues parlaient.

« Les deux crétins congénitales que tu m'as refilé, tu veux dire ? Merci du cadeau, d'ailleurs ! Lancelot a eu la gentillesse de me remplacer... »

Arthur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Attends ! Tu as laissé la nouvelle recrue s'occuper du couple de gastéropodes ? Je pensais qu'on avait convenu d'un bizutage facile ! »

« Mauvais timing. » Expliqua Léon en haussant les épaules. « Il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Dommage pour lui. »

« Stop. » Intervint Perceval qui n'était pas certain d'avoir tout suivi. « Lancelot est avec qui ? »

« Un couple de touristes français venu déclarer un vol. » Renseigna Arthur alors que la bouilloire derrière eux siffla. « Sauf qu'aucun d'eux n'est capable d'aligner trois mots corrects en anglais. On est pas prêt de revoir Lancelot de la journée... »

« Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais vous... » Sourit mystérieusement Gwen.

« Crois-moi ! » S'exclama Léon tandis qu'il versait l'eau bouillante dans son mug. « S'il arrive à remplir cette déclaration dans les temps, je veux bien admettre que ce type est aussi parfait que certains le pensent ! »

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que leur nouvelle recrue passa le seuil de la pièce sous les yeux effarés d'Arthur et Léon et ceux amusé de Gwen et Perceval. Le jeune homme salue ses collègues sans remarquer l'attention dont il était l'objet. Ce ne fut qu'après s'être servi un mug de café qu'il prit conscience des quatre paires d'yeux qui l'observaient.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il avant de pâlir lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. « Pitié, ne me dîtes pas que c'est Perceval qui a préparé le café ! »

« Le couple de boulets, qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ? » Voulut savoir Léon.

« Les boulets ? Ah, le couple de Parisiens ! Eh bien, après avoir rempli le formulaire, ils sont repartis ! Pourquoi ? »

Si Gwen avait pu, elle aurait photographié les têtes des deux autres agents qui avaient eu affaire au fameux couple. Le mélange d'incrédulité et de respect peint sur leur visage valait de l'or. Quel dommage d'avoir oublié son téléphone sur son bureau...

« Comment tu as fait ? »

« Fait quoi ? »

« Comment as-tu compris leur baragouinage ? »

« Eh bien, je leur ai simplement demandé de m'expliquer leur histoire en français. Puis, j'ai directement traduit en anglais... »

« Parce que tu parles français ? »

« Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué. » Intervint Gwen qui cachait mal son amusement. « Mais, Lancelot Benoïc, il y a plus anglais comme nom... »

Son ex lui lança un regard reconnaissant pour son aide (il s'était vraiment senti mal à l'aise tout à coup, voire menacé). Elle lui répondit d'un geste de la main que c'était tout naturel.

Léon ouvrit la bouche mais Perceval fut plus rapide.

« Tu es français ? » S'étonna le grand blond.

« Je suis né en France. » Soupira Lancelot, comme s'il avait l'habitude qu'on lui pose la question. « Mais je n'y est plus remis les pieds depuis mes deux ans. La seule différence avec vous, c'est ma carte d'identité. Et non, je ne mange pas de cuisses de grenouilles avant que vous me posiez la question !»

« Je savais qu'il n'était pas aussi parfait que tout le monde le prétend... » Grogna Léon. « Même si, à ce niveau, c'est plus un défaut mais une tare ! »

Arthur lui enfonça le coude dans la poitrine pour l'obliger à se taire. Lancelot, lui, sourit à son collègue.

« C'est vrai que certains de mes compatriotes mériteraient d'être désignés roi ou reine des hypocrites... Mais il ne faut pas tous nous mettre dans le même sac... »

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Lancelot qui fit redoubler le sourire de Gwen.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? » Demanda-t-elle à son ex.

« Qui ? »

« Les Parisiens. »

« Que veux-tu qu'ils m'aient dit ? »

« Lancelot, on est sorti quatre ans ensembles. Je pense pouvoir affirmer te connaître. Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit pour te vexer ainsi ? »

Le jeune homme soupira, sachant très bien qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir obtenu sa réponse.

« Si tu tiens vraiment à savoir, ils ont eu le culot de me dire que, même si on me comprenait, mon accent n'était pas parfait ! »


	2. Opération descente imprévue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perceval n'en fait qu'à sa tête et entraîne Lancelot dans les ennuis. Oh ! Et un nouveau membre s'ajoute à l'équipe !

« Je n'aime pas ce type. »

Lancelot hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec Perceval, ne quittant pas des yeux l'homme qui se baladait tranquillement sur l'avenue commerçante sans se douter qu'il était suivi et surveillé. Ce type dégageait quelque chose de mauvais, une aura hostile qui poussait les passants qu'il croisait à s'écarter sur son passage, malgré son apparence soignée et son air de bon père de famille.

Le grognement de Perceval ne faisait que renforcer son impression. Son coéquipier était doué pour juger les gens. Dès le premier coup d’œil, il pouvait déterminer si la personne en face de lui avait des squelettes dans ses placards. Merlin était un peu dans le même genre, à la différence que le jeune informaticien pouvait justifier cette impression avec un raisonnement digne de Sherlock Holmes. Au contraire, chez Perceval, il s'agissait plus d'une intuition. Il avait « les boyaux en tripes », comme il disait (Lancelot n'avait pas encore réussi à déterminer l'origine de cette étrange expression...).

Il n'y avait que deux raisons qui pouvaient expliquer l'aversion de son coéquipier pour cet homme : soit il n'était pas du genre à aider les vieilles dames à traverser la route en portant leur sac, soit c'était bien le trafiquant d'armes dont Gauvain leur avait parlé.

« Lancelot, Perceval, quelle est la situation ? » S'enquit la voix de Léon dans la radio de leur voiture.

« Perceval se met à cuisiner ses boyaux à la française. » L'informa Lancelot sans pour autant cesser de surveiller leur suspect. « Ça doit être notre gars. »

A l'autre bout de la connexion, Léon grogna. Mais aucun des deux hommes assis dans la voiture n'aurait pu déterminer si ce grognement était dû à la mention de la nationalité tant honnie par Léon (à quelques exceptions près...) ou au fait que leur principal argument se révélait être une intuition. Leur chef d'équipe était un pragmatique, il avait besoin d'éléments tangibles, irréfutables et qu'il pouvait si possible tenir dans ses mains pour suivre une piste. Il avait une confiance absolue en Perceval mais, à ses yeux, une simple douleur à l'estomac, même si elle s’avérait souvent exacte, n'était pas suffisante pour courir un risque inutile.

« Il se dirige vers Cresset Street. » Indiqua Perceval, espérant convaincre leur collègue qu'ils étaient sur une bonne piste. « C'est là que Gauvain a situé son entrepôt. Jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'il nous a dit s'avère exact. C'est un bon tuyau. »

« Excuse-moi de me méfier de ce que raconte un privé prétentieux qui inventerait n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer... »

Il y eut un éclat de rire à l'arrière-plan. Gauvain était encore avec Arthur et Léon et n'avait pas raté une miette des paroles du bouclé. D'ailleurs, c'était sans doute ce qui expliquait ces dernières. Léon appréciait sincèrement ce détective casse-pied et trop curieux, à l'image du reste de l'équipe.

« Bon travail, les gars ! » Les félicita Arthur. « On s'occupera de ce type demain ! »

Perceval et Lancelot échangèrent un regard surpris.

« On ne continue pas la filature ? »

« Trop dangereux. » Répliqua immédiatement Léon, catégorique. « Ce type a toute une réserve d'armes à sa disposition. Je ne tiens pas à prendre de risques et on ne pourra réunir une équipe d'intervention que demain. »

« Mais on ne sait même pas dans quelle maison se trouve son stock ! » Protesta Lancelot.

« C'est une petite rue et il n'y a que quelques bâtiments qui correspondent à ce qu'on cherche... Il nous suffira de tous les fouiller demain... »

« Et notre gars aura tout le loisir de se faire la malle parce qu'on l'aura prévenu de notre arrivée en se trompant de maison ! » Grogna Perceval. « Écoute Léon, coupons la poire en deux : on continue de suivre notre homme jusqu'à ce que nous découvrions l'adresse exacte de sa planque. Ensuite, on rentre bien gentiment au commissariat et on oublie ce type jusqu’à demain. C'est honnête, non ? »

Il y eut un moment silencieux, où Léon parut hésiter. Lancelot ne comprenait pas trop ce qui était en train de se jouer (car quelque chose se jouait, ça, par contre, c'était certain). Il était encore nouveau dans l'équipe et ne saisissait pas toujours la portée de certains regards ou silences entre ses collègues. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était que Léon, pour une raison quelconque, ne croyait pas un mot sortant de la bouche de Perceval.

Au bout d'un moment, le chef d'équipe poussa un long soupir avant de leur donner son feu vert.

« C'est d'accord, allez-y ! Mais, par pitié, soyez prudents et ne sortez pas de cette voiture ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on fera attention ! » Promit le grand blond avant de couper la communication, les empêchant ainsi d'entendre la réponse de Léon.

SsSsSsS

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'exclama Lancelot en voyant Perceval détacher sa ceinture et ouvrir la portière. « Léon nous a demandé de rester dans la voiture ! »

« Tu fais toujours ce que tes supérieurs te disent, Lancelot ? » Le provoqua son coéquipier de l'extérieur avant de claquer sa porte.

« Quand je suis toujours en période d'essai, oui. » Grommela le Français dans sa langue maternelle (de toute façon, de là où il se trouvait, Perceval ne comprendrait quand même rien !).

Il hésita un instant avant de pousser un long soupir, à l'image de celui de Léon un peu plus tôt, et alla rejoindre le grand blond qui se cachait sous une fenêtre.

Ce dernier sourit en le voyant approcher et lui fit signe d'être le plus discret possible. Le trafiquant se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur.

D'un mouvement de la tête, Perceval lui désigna successivement une échelle de secours métallique qui menait aux étages et une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur la cave. Il voulait partir en exploration.

Lancelot jeta un regard noir à son coéquipier pour le prévenir que, s'il avait le moindre problème avec la hiérarchie par sa faute, Perceval le regretterait. Pourtant, le Français approuva le plan de son partenaire d'un bref hochement de tête.

Puisque la carrure du Gallois ne lui permettait pas de se faufiler par la fenêtre, il se dirigea vers les étages tandis que Lancelot s'occupait de la cave.

Cette dernière était mal éclairée et puait le rat mort. Soit ce manque d'entretien était une diversion pour faire croire aux visiteurs que la pièce n'était pas importante, soit leur trafiquant entreposait son stock ailleurs. Le jeune policier penchait étrangement plus pour la deuxième solution.

Tout à coup, il se figea. Il venait d'entendre un bruit venant d'un coin plus sombre de la pièce, comme un grognement rauque. Il sortit de sa poche son portable dont il se servit comme lampe de poche et s'approcha prudemment de l'origine du bruit.

Un chien. C'était un chien. Un berger allemand, certainement. Ou peut-être un leonberg.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'animal de compagnie. Sa mère, surprotectrice envers ses enfants, n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'amener le moindre élément qui aurait pu constituer un danger pour ses petits, au grand désespoir de Freya qui rêvait d'un autre compagnon de jeu que son petit frère. Il avait néanmoins grandi avec des chiens, ceux qui gardaient l'ambassade. Avalon et Clarent, deux leonbergs, molosses redoutables avec les visiteurs indésirés et peluches grandeur nature avec les enfants. Freya et lui s'étaient plus d'une fois faufilés chez John, le gardien, pour s'occuper d'eux.

Le chien qui se trouvait devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec Avalon ou Clarent. Il était maigre, sale et de mauvais poil. Ses yeux noirs le fixaient comme une menace et il montrait un peu plus ses dents à chaque pas qui rapprochait Lancelot de l'animal. Il restait néanmoins immobile, ne tirant pas sur sa laisse pour essayer de s'approcher.

Le jeune policier marcha doucement vers lui, priant pour que le chien ne révèle pas sa présence en aboyant. Lorsqu'il fut assez prêt, il comprit pourquoi l'animal ne bougeait presque pas : son collier était si serré qu'il lui aurait été impossible de tirer sur sa chaîne sans que cela soit douloureux.

Ce fut sans doute la décision la plus rapide qu'il n'ait jamais prise.

Il fit un pas en avant. Le chien montra aussitôt les dents.

« Doucement... » Murmura-t-il à l'animal comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant. « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal... »

Sa laisse ne lui permettait pas de se montrer plus menaçant. Le chien se contenta donc d'observer l'humain s'approcher d'un œil méfiant, paré à se défendre au moindre geste dangereux. Lancelot s'approcha précautionneusement et s'appliqua à retirer le collier le plus délicatement possible.

Trop absorbé par sa tâche, il n'entendit pas les cris qui éclatèrent à l'étage, ni la bagarre qui suivit. Ce n'est que lorsque la pièce fut soudainement éclairée que Lancelot, qui venait juste d'achever son ouvrage, releva la tête et vit un homme à l'entrée de la cave, pointant une arme sur lui.

Au même moment, le chien bondit sur lui et l'entraîna par terre. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol et tout devient noir.

SsSsSsS

« Lancelot ! Lancelot ! »

« Merlin, ça fait dix minutes que tu lui cries dans les oreilles – et dans les nôtres par la même occasion. Tu ne crois pas que si tu pouvais le réveiller, ce serait déjà fait depuis le temps ? »

« Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est grave ? Gaius ! »

« Bravo, Arthur, bravo ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Merlin, il est simplement sonné. Il devrait bientôt reprendre conscience... »

« Il n'a rien alors ? »

« Il aura certainement un sacré mal de tête vu le calvaire que tu fais subir à ses oreilles mais sinon rien. »

« Arthur ! »

Un petit gémissement s'échappant du Français mit fin à la conversation. Arthur, Merlin et Gaius observèrent leur collègue reprendre conscience, prêt à intervenir aux moindres problèmes. Ils ne remarquèrent pas le berger allemand, couché dans un coin de la pièce, relever brusquement la tête au son émis par celui qui l'avait libéré.

Lancelot se redressa péniblement et regarda autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il, encore un peu sonné, dans sa langue maternelle.

Arthur et Merlin se regardèrent. Aucun des deux n'avait compris le moindre mot, n'ayant pas de très grandes connaissances en français.

« Faut repasser à Shakespeare, Lancelot... » Fit doucement Merlin. « Nous, on comprend rien à Molière... »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu parles français, mon garçon... » Lui expliqua patiemment Gaius dans la même langue. « C'est sans doute à cause du choc. Néanmoins, ce serait gentil de repasser en anglais, pour qu'Arthur et Merlin puissent te comprendre... ».

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, tentant de se concentrer sur les paroles de son aîné et pas sur l'espèce de crétin qui avait décidé de jouer du tambour dans sa tête. Il finit enfin par comprendre le problème et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Oh... Désolé... »

« Crois-moi, désolé, tu peux l'être ! » Gronda la voix de Gwen qui venait d'apparaître à l'entrée de la cave. « Quand Léon en aura fini avec Perceval, tu vas en prendre pour ton grade, je te le garantis ! »

Lancelot perdit très vite son sourire tandis qu'Arthur et Merlin grimacèrent, compatissants avec leurs pauvres collègues devant subir la colère du bouclé. Et, connaissant le personnage, Léon n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter à une petite engueulade... Perceval et Lancelot allaient regretter d'avoir désobéi à ses ordres.

« Quoi, il hurle toujours sur Perceval ? » S'étonna Gaius, qui, ne côtoyant pas le bouclé tous les jours, n'avait qu'un vague idée de la boule de nerfs que ce dernier pouvait être.

La jeune femme acquiesça en soupirant.

« Et il n'est pas prêt d'avoir fini vu comme il est parti ! »

Arthur tapota gentiment l'épaule du Français.

« Eh ben mon gars, j'aimerais pas être à ta place quand il va débarquer ici ! »

Puis, après avoir jeté un coup d’œil en direction de la boule de poil dans le coin de la pièce, il ajouta :

« Enfin, si Cerbère le laisse passer évidemment ! »

« Si vous pouviez arrêter avec les références, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissant... » Grogna Lancelot, qui, avec son mal de tête, avait du mal à suivre. « Qui est Cerbère ? »

Son collègue lui indiqua d'un signe de la tête le chien qui pencha la tête quand il comprit qu'il était devenu le centre de l'attention.

« Il était avec toi quand on t'a trouvé. » Expliqua Merlin. « Et il n'a laissé personne t'approcher à part nous quatre. À croire qu'il savait qu'on ne te ferait aucun mal... »

« Par contre, quand Gauvain a essayé de s'approcher, il s'est montré très menaçant. » Ajouta Gwen, l'air taquin. « Léon n'a pas encore tenté le coup, il est trop occupé avec Perceval. Néanmoins, à mon avis, s'il s'avance dans son état actuel, c'est pas certain qu'il fasse plus d'un mètre... »

Lancelot n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les explications de ses amis. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du canidé. Ce dernier quitta enfin son poste d'observation pour marcher vers le petit groupe. Il se réinstalla ensuite à côté du Français, toujours assis par terre, et posa la tête sur la cuisse du policier. Puis, il soupira d'aise quand le jeune homme, amusé par le comportement de l'animal, lui gratta affectueusement le derrière de l'oreille.

« On dirait une grosse peluche ! » S'exclama Gwen, complètement sous le charme.

« Qui pue et qui menace la moitié de notre équipe ! » Lui rappela Arthur qui, connaissant la jeune femme, avait une petite idée de ce qui allait suivre.

La métisse haussa les épaules.

« Pour l'odeur, il suffira de lui faire prendre un bain ! Quant aux menaces... Il faut juste lui laisser le temps de s'adapter à notre présence ! Allez Arthur ! On peut pas le garder ? »

Elle ponctua sa demande d'un sourire à vous en faire fondre la calotte polaire. Arthur rougit furieusement et détourna la tête, sachant bien que, s'il croisait le regard de biche de Gwen, il était foutu. Lancelot et Merlin échangèrent un sourire amusé mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

« Désolé de te décevoir, Gwen, mais il me semble qu'il a déjà choisi son nouveau maître... » Trancha Gaius en désignant Lancelot de la tête.

La jeune femme observa un moment le chien, qui prenait toujours le Français pour un cousin, et en arriva aux mêmes conclusions que le médecin. Elle poussa un long soupir.  
« Pourquoi ai-je rompu avec lui au juste ? »

Merlin éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit la mine déconfite d'Arthur et celle rouge de gêne de Lancelot. Gaius, plus fin, ne laissa paraître son amusement que par un fin sourire.

Mais la bonne humeur ambiante fut soudainement interrompue. Le chien releva brusquement la tête et se mit à grogner en direction de la porte où venait d'apparaître Gauvain.

« Couché, la boule de poil ! » Siffla le détective en s'approchant. « Alors, notre belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée ? »

« La belle au bois dormant t'invite à aller te faire foutre ! » Répliqua aussitôt Lancelot.

« Tu vois que tu comprends quand on parle en références ! » Le taquina Arthur.

Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du Français. Néanmoins, le fils du commissaire ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde et se tourna vers Gauvain.

« C'est Léon qui t'envoie ? »

Le détective opina du chef.

« Yep ! Tout le monde a fini là-haut, lui compris – je plains d'ailleurs les oreilles de ce pauvre Perceval. Je suis donc venu voir si vous étiez prêts à partir de votre côté ! »

« Tout va bien. » Lui assura Gaius. « Dis à Léon que l'on arrive... »

Après une courbette théâtrale et un coup d’œil en direction de Lancelot, l’Écossais disparut à l'étage.

Comme s'il avait compris qu'ils allaient partir, le chien se redressa en position assise et attendit patiemment que les humains se dirigent vers la sortie pour les suivre. Arthur, le prenant comme un signal, tendit à sa main vers le Français, toujours à terre, pour l'aider à se relever et le petit groupe alla rejoindre leurs collègues au rez-de-chaussée.

SsSsSsS

Comme prévu, Léon passa à Lancelot un savon phénoménal qui n'arrangea rien à son mal de crâne. Néanmoins, à en croire Gauvain, ce n'était rien comparé à l'engueulade qu'avait dû se farcir Perceval un peu plus tôt.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il aperçut la boule de poils collée aux jambes du Français et qui grognait dès qu'on s'approchait un peu trop près du policier. Gwen lui sourit et lui assura qu'elle lui expliquerait toute l'histoire sur la route.

Le trajet vers le commissariat se fit dans une ambiance tendue, la plupart des membres de l'équipe craignant un peu l'accueil que leur réserverait Uther. Mais, à leur grande surprise, ce n'est pas le commissaire qu'ils trouvèrent dans leur bureau mais Elyan, s'amusant à tourner sur le fauteuil de Perceval.

« A ton aise ! » Grogna le grand Gallois, pas d'humeur à supporter les gamineries de son meilleur ami.

Le jeune scientifique immobilisa la chaise juste en face du blond.

« De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu es assez mal placé pour critiquer qui que ce soit aujourd'hui ! Moi, à ta place, je ferais profil bas ! »

Puis, avec la mine digne du plus innocent des angelots, il bondit de son siège, tapota gentiment l'épaule de Perceval et se tourna vers Léon.

« Uther veut te voir dans son bureau. De ce que j'ai compris, il aimerait savoir pourquoi il n'a pas été prévenu de la descende sur Cresset Street. »

Le bouclé grimaça.

« Je vais venir avec toi. » Décida Arthur. « On ne serait pas trop de deux pour essayer de contenir s... »

« Ses pulsions dictatoriales ? » Ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre Gauvain avec un mauvais sourire.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le détective était loin d'apprécier le commissaire. Ce qui était d'ailleurs tout à fait réciproque.

« Sa colère. » Le corrigea le fils d'Uther en ne manquant pas de lui jeter un regard noir.

« Tu chipotes sur les termes, là ! »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel mais préféra ne pas répliquer. Il fit un signe de tête à Léon et les deux se dirigèrent vers le bureau du commissaire.

« Arthur ! Je peux utiliser ton ordinateur ? » Lui cria Merlin alors que le blond était presque arrivé à destination.

Il lui fit comprendre d'un signe de la main de faire ce qu'il voulait. L'informaticien s'installa donc au bureau d'Arthur, fit craquer ses doigts et pianota sur le clavier devant lui à une vitesse incroyable, sous les yeux intrigués de ses collègues.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda Gwen en s'approchant pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« J'essaie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le nouveau garde du corps de Lancelot. » Répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« Le quoi ? » Interrogea Elyan.

De façon parfaitement synchronisée, tous les membres de l'unité désignèrent le chien qui avait fini par se coucher au pied du bureau du Français.

Le métis haussa un sourcil avant d'interroger sa sœur du regard.

« Longue histoire. Et j'en ai marre de me répéter... »

« Eh bien, tu n'aurais pas eu à la raconter une fois de plus si vous m'aviez laissé le temps de vous accompagner ! » Grogna le scientifique, qui n'avait pas digéré d'avoir (encore) été laissé sur le carreaux.

Gwen et Merlin lui offrirent un regard désolé.

« Nous étions pressé, Elyan... » S'expliqua la jeune femme.

« Vous avez bien pris le temps d'embarquer Gaius ! »

« Il y avait eu coup de feu. » Se justifia Merlin avec tout son tact habituel. « On a pensé qu'il pouvait être utile. »

« Il y a coup de feu et vous embarquez un médecin-légiste ? » Fit Lancelot en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous êtes des optimistes dans ce commissariat, y a pas à dire ! »

  
Gaius lui sourit et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

L'ordinateur d'Arthur fit soudain un petit bruit signalant la fin d'une recherche et Merlin poussa un petit cri de victoire.

« C'est bon ! J'ai son dossier ! » S'écria fièrement l'informaticien.

« Comment diable as-tu fait ça ? Et si vite ?» Lui demanda Gaius, que le jeune homme étonnerait décidément toujours.

L'informaticien haussa l'épaule.

« Son numéro était gravé sur la plaque de son collier. Je l'ai simplement mémorisé et je l'ai entré dans la base de données du... Comment appelle-t-on ce truc ? Vous savez quand vous devez déclarer un animal potentiellement dangereux... »

« Parce tu vois cette boule de poils comme dangereuse ? » Rit Elyan.

Au même moment, l'animal émit une sorte de petit couinement ennuyé, qui ne fit que renforcer l'amusant du métis.

« Regarde sa réaction quand Gauvain s'approche de Lancelot et dis-nous qu'il ne semble pas dangereux... »

« Bref ! » Intervint le détective, qui n'avait pas apprécié la dernière remarque de Perceval. « De quelle race est Cerbère ? Personnellement, je pencherais pour un berger allemand mais il a les poils bien trop longs pour ça ! »

Perceval hocha la tête, plutôt d'accord avec lui.

« Je pensais à un leonberg... » Avoua Lancelot. « Notre... voisin en avait deux et il y a un air de ressemblance. »

Gwen et Elyan lui lancèrent un regard amusé. Ils n'avaient pas manqué de noter l'hésitation de leur collègue sur le terme à employer pour désigner le fameux « voisin ». Le jeune homme n'était visiblement pas encore prêt à assumer le rôle du fils de l'ambassadrice de France. Ce qui se comprenait très bien quand on connaissait les relations tendues entre Viviane DuLac et Uther Pendragon.

« En fait, vous avez raison tous les deux... C'est un bâtard. »

« Oh... »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire davantage : Léon et Arthur venaient de pénétrer dans la pièce, la mine renfrognée de ceux qui venaient de passer un mauvais quart d'heure peinte sur leur visage. Leurs collègues se regardèrent, aucun d'eux ne voulant prendre le risque d'ouvrir la bouche et d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Ce fut finalement Merlin, brave parmi les braves, qui brisa le silence.

« Alors, sur une échelle de un à dix, sa colère s'évaluait à combien ? »

« Douze ! » Grogna Léon. « Et nous sommes tous invités à rentrer chez nous... »

« Père considère qu'on en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui. » Expliqua Arthur devant les regards surpris qui accueillirent la déclaration de Léon. « En clair, il ne veut plus voir nos têtes de la journée, et surtout pas celle de ces deux-là ! »

D'un geste de la tête, il désigna les deux réfractaires du jour. Si Lancelot eut le bon goût de baisser la tête, Perceval soutint le regard accusateur du fils du commissaire, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux.

« Si je devais le refaire, je le ferais. » Le prévint simplement le Gallois.

« Que tu t'exposes en voulant jouer les cow-boys, c'est ton problème ! » Siffla Arthur entre ses dents. « Là où ça coince, c'est quand tu mets la vie de ton coéquipier en danger ! »

« Et pour le chien ? » Demanda soudainement Gwen, qui voyait la situation dégénérer et qui n'avait pas tellement envie que la dispute entre les deux agents soit publique.

Après un dernier regard à Perceval lui promettant qu'ils continueraient cette conversation plus tard, le blond se tourna vers sa compagne, les traits adoucis, et lui sourit. Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, la métisse poussa un cri de joie et bondit dans le bras de son amoureux pour l'embrasser.

Au même moment, Léon s'approcha du Français et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

« Félicitions, Lancelot ! » S'exclama le bouclé avec un petit sourire. « Tu es l'heureux propriétaire de la nouvelle mascotte de l'unité ! »

SsSsSsS

Lancelot sortait de sa douche quand il entendit une clé s’introduire dans la serrure de son appartement. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas : il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui possédait un double de ses clés. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il se séchait les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette.

« Trois, deux, un... » Décompta-t-il tout bas.

Un cri aigu retentit dans le salon. Gagné !

Sans se presser, il enfila un pantalon et se dirigea vers la pièce principale de son appartement. Comme il s'y était attendu, il y trouva une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs figée, un sac de voyage à la main, devant la canapé où avait élu domicile son nouveau colocataire.

« J'ai entendu crier. Tout va bien ? »

Sa question sembla ramener Freya à la réalité et elle se tourna vivement vers son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, presque hystérique, en désigna le chien qui occupait toute la longueur du canapé.

Ce dernier grogna, n'appréciant pas d'être qualifié de « ça ».

« Mon chien. »

« Depuis quand tu as un chien ? »

« Environ deux heures... C'est une histoire compliquée... Je te la raconterais au dîner – parce que je suppose que ce n'est pas un sac de sport que tu tiens et que tu restes camper ici pour la nuit. »

La jeune femme lui offrit son plus beau sourire pour toute réponse et son frère soupira.

« Tu veux manger quoi ? »

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de faire entendre raison à Freya dans ces moments-là. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas pris la peine de demander les raisons de sa présence. L'expérience lui avait appris que cela n'apportait rien, sinon des cris et des insultes. De plus, il en avait plus qu'assez de jouer les intermédiaires entre sa mère et sa sœur. Alors, il se contentait d'accueillir cette dernière le temps que la tension entre mère et fille s'apaise sans jamais prendre parti pour l'une ou pour l'autre.

Freya haussa les épaules.

« Ce que tu veux ! C'est déjà bien gentil de m'offrir le gîte, je ne vais pas en plus t'imposer mes goûts culinaires... »

« C'est surtout que tu n'as aucune idée de menu à me proposer... »

« Aussi. »

Après une rapide inspection du réfrigérateur et avoir constaté qu'il n'y avait pas assez de nourriture pour deux, ils décidèrent de commander au traiteur grecque qui se situait à quelques rues de l'appartement. En attendant le dîner, ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Lancelot raconta à sa sœur l'intervention clandestine que Perceval et lui avaient réalisée, sa rencontre avec l'animal et comment, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment ce qui se passait, on l'avait désigné comme dog-sitter de la nouvelle mascotte de l'équipe.

« Et il grognait dès qu'un de tes collègues approchait ? » Rit Freya quand il eut fini. « Donc il a grogné après le Rosbif ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, reconnaissant Léon dans la sympathique dénomination. Sa sœur se tourna vers le chien et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Toi, je t'aime déjà ! Même si tu me piques mon canapé ! »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, il s'agit encore de mon canapé, que tu squattes de temps à autre. » Grogna le propriétaire des lieux.

« Et pendant cette période, c'est mon canapé ! » Insista la jeune femme en fixant l'animal pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était sur une place réservée.

Pour toute réponse, son rival se réinstalla un peu plus confortablement entre les coussins et la regarda, l'air de dire « Essaie donc de me faire bouger de là ! ». Freya écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers son frère.

« Lancelot ! » Pleurnicha-t-elle presque. « Ta boule de poils est méchante ! »

« Je pensais que tu l'aimais bien... »

« J'ai changé d'avis ! Dis-lui de me rendre ma place ! J'étais là avant lui !»

On sonna à la porte : le dîner était arrivé.

« Négocie avec lui ! » Fit le jeune homme, intraitable, en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Il récupéra la livraison et paya le livreur. Quand il revint dans le salon, il trouva sa sœur accroupie devant le canidé en lui promettant mille et une merveilles s'il la laissait dormir sur ce canapé cette nuit.

« Alors, ça avance ? » La taquina son frère en mettant la table.

« Autant essayer de résonner une bourrique ! Néanmoins, ce serait déjà plus facilement si je connaissais le nom de ta boule de poils... »

Lancelot sourit, se rappelant le débat animé entre Merlin et Gwen, qui l'avaient ramené à son appartement, pour choisir le nom de l'animal.

« Il s'appelle Galaad. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans les coulisses :  
> Dans la légende arthurien, Galaad est le fils de Lancelot et aussi le chevalier le plus pur, le seul à pouvoir s'asseoir sur le siège périlleux. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui, accompagné du chevalier Bohort et de Perceval, trouve le Graal (d'accord, il meurt peu après car il a regardé dedans, ce qui est tout de suite beaucoup moins classe... Mais quand même !)


	3. Plus d'un forgeron s'appelle Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'unité s'ennuie, Uther ordonne une faveur et Elyan fait son show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire se déroule avant les deux autres, c'est à dire avant que Lancelot n'a pas encore intégré l'équipe et Elyan vient d'arriver

La journée avait été étrangement calme. Aucune plainte loufoque ou intervention catastrophique n'avait été au programme de la journée. Même Gauvain, pourtant si prompt à venir leur soutirer des informations, n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez de fouineur. Oui, il faisait décidément bien calme, c'en était presque ennuyeux...

Pour passer le temps, Arthur, Léon et Perceval s'occupaient de leur paperasse en retard. Des montagnes de paperasse. Si Léon avançait avec une rapidité remarquable, ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas d'Arthur qui poussait un soupir découragé à chaque nouvelle ligne. Perceval, lui, avait déjà capitulé et était parti préparer son infâme café.

Au bout d'un énième soupir, le blond releva la tête vers son coéquipier.

« Je m'ennuie... »

« Tais-toi ! » Réagit aussitôt le bouclé. « Tu vas nous porter la poisse ! »

Le fils du commissaire haussa les épaules.

« Au moins, on ne resterait pas assis ici comme des cons à compléter ces foutus papiers ! »

« Arthur ! Léon ! Dans mon bureau ! » Tonna soudain la voix d'Uther Pendragon de l'autre côté du commissariat.

Les deux agents grimacèrent. Être convoqué dans le bureau du commissaire annonçait rarement une bonne nouvelle.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! » Grogna Léon en lançant un regard noir à son coéquipier. « Toujours envie d'action ? »

L'interpellé trouva judicieux de ne rien répliquer. Les deux agents abandonnèrent immédiatement leur activité précédente sans même prendre le temps de finir leur ligne. Car, c'était bien connu des occupants du commissariat, on ne faisait pas attendre Uther Pendragon sous peine de le regretter amèrement.

Gwen leur offrit son plus beau sourire d'encouragement lorsqu'elle les vit devant le bureau du commissaire. Immédiatement, Arthur prit cet air d'imbécile heureux qu'affichait tous les amoureux en présence de celle qui faisait battre leur cœur. Et lorsque son père leur ordonna d'entrer, il le fit avec détermination, prêt à affronter tous les dragons de la terre pour voir l'admiration briller dans les yeux de sa belle.

Léon ne le suivit étrangement pas avec le même entrain. Lui n'était pas dopé à cette drogue appelée amour.

Uther les regarda tour à tour et ses traits rudes se détendirent un peu à la vue de son fils.

« J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service tous les deux... » Finit par expliquer le commissaire, l'air grave.

Les deux coéquipiers échangèrent un regard surpris. Un service ? Pourtant, Uther détestait avoir à en demander. Selon lui, cela vous rendait dépendant des autres et cela plaçait une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de votre tête en attendant que votre bienfaiteur ne vous demande de lui rendre la pareille.

Bon, dans leur cas, cela signifierait plutôt qu'ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de décliner la proposition et que leur seule récompense serait de continuer à travailler dans une atmosphère sereine jusqu'au prochain cataclysme (et être dispensés un petit moment de corvée paperasse). Néanmoins, ce choix de formulation leur avait indiqué la caractère urgent de la chose. D'autant plus qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'ébruite.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre d'affaires à problèmes tombe toujours sur eux ?

« On vous écoute, Monsieur ! » Fit Léon, s'attendant au pire. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« J'ai besoin que vous alliez au labo scientifique et que vous me rapportiez le rapport balistique de l'affaire Fleming... »

Arthur et Léon buguèrent. Quoi ? C'était tout ? Une simple course jusqu'au labo pour récupérer un stupide dossier ? Pas possible, c'était trop facile. Il devait obligatoirement y avoir une arnaque quelque part...

« Mais, Léodagan ne fait pas vos analyses en priorité d'habitude ? » Demanda Arthur, soupçonneux.

« Léodagan a pris sa retraite il y a peu... » Grogna son père, visiblement peu ravi de la nouvelle. « C'est un gamin à peine sorti de l'université qu'ils ont mis à sa place. Et ce petit con a décidé de prendre tout son temps pour ses analyses, histoire de marquer son territoire... »

« Et vous pensez qu'il nous donnera ce rapport ? »

Dans ces moments-là, Léon s'estimait très chanceux d'avoir le fils du commissaire comme coéquipier. Tout autre que le blond aurait été rabroué pour avoir posé une question inutile et mis dehors sans sommation.

« Vous avez à peu près son âge. » S'expliqua pourtant Uther. « Peut-être se sentira-t-il moins obligé si c'est vous qui le lui demandez. Maintenant, dehors ! Et ramenez-moi ce rapport ! »

Il fourra le dossier de l'affaire et le nom du scientifique dans les mains de son fils et désigna la porte d'un signe de tête. Les deux agents ne se firent pas prier et sortirent de ce que beaucoup de jeunes recrues (et pas que les jeunes d'ailleurs) surnommaient affectueusement « Le Val Sans Retour ».

Ils saluèrent Gwen pour lui assurer qu'ils avaient survécu à la convocation, récupérèrent au passage Perceval, entre temps revenu dans leur bureau avec son infâme mixture, et le trio partit en direction du labo scientifique.

  
SsSsSsS

« Donc, il nous envoie faire ses courses ! » Résuma d'une voix hargneuse Perceval, installé sur la banquette arrière de leur petite voiture de service, après qu'Arthur et Léon lui aient raconté toute l'histoire.

Ces derniers soupirèrent de concert. C'était parfois à se demander comment le Gallois en était venu à entrer dans la police. Il n'avait qu'une confiance limitée en ses collègues, sauf exceptions (à savoir Arthur et Léon) et détestait, voire méprisait, sa hiérarchie. Non, vraiment, le cas de Perceval était une énigme qu'ils devraient tenter de résoudre un jour.

« Non, il nous envoie récupérer un témoignage essentiel à propos d'une affaire délicate. » Le corrigea calmement Léon, au volant. « Dis-toi qu'on va interroger un témoin capital, mais difficile. »

« Mais bien sûr ! » Grommela le grand blond.

« Elyan Smith... » Murmura Arthur, à la place du passager, avant de relever la tête du dossier pour regarder tour à tour ses collègues. « Vous pensez qu'il y a un lien avec Gwen ? »

Léon ne sut jamais si cette diversion avait été intentionnelle ou non. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle fut la bienvenue. Perceval en oublia de maudire Uther, trop occupé à taquiner son fils.

« Tu sais, à Londres, ce n'est pas les Smith qui manquent ! » Sourit Le Gallois. « Je sais que c'est dur à concevoir, mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta jolie Guenièvre ! »

Léon eut un petit rire qui vexa Arthur. Il lança un regard noir au grand blond avant de se tourner vers le bouclé.

« Dis-moi, Léon, tes recherches pour lui trouver un équipier à taquiner rien qu'à lui, ça avance ? »

« Ça progresse. » Répondit-il mystérieusement. « Ça progresse... »

SsSsSsS

Lorsque Uther leur avait décrit leur nouvel expert scientifique comme sortant à peine de l'école, Léon avait pensé qu'il s'agissait de leur faire comprendre que ce n'était qu'un petit prétentieux sans expérience qui pensait savoir tout mieux que tout le monde – même s'il devait y avoir un peu de ça aussi. Mais, à leur grande surprise, Elyan Smith semblait vraiment avoir obtenu son diplôme la veille.

Sans aucun doute plus jeune que lui, il ne devait certainement pas être plus âgé qu'Arthur et Perceval qui avait respectivement vingt-huit et vingt-sept ans. Et il n'avait pas encore perdu le plein de confiance que l'on engorgeait en recevant son diplôme.

« C'est non. » Fit-il, catégorique, lorsque ses visiteurs lui expliquèrent la raison de leur venue. « Pas de favoritisme. Le commissaire Pendragon n'a qu'à patienter comme tout le monde ! »

« C'est une affaire délicate. » Tenta très diplomatiquement Arthur. « Nous avons vraiment besoin de ce rapport. »

« Eh bien, je le mettrais dans la pile "Urgent"... Comme les dix dernières demandes d'expertise qui sont arrivées ces deux derniers jours ! »

Et, sur ces paroles, le jeune scientifique leur tourna le dos et se remit à travailler comme si les trois policiers n'existaient pas.

« Culotté le gamin ! » Siffla beaucoup moins diplomatiquement Arthur entre ses dents, se moquant pas mal d'être à portée d'oreilles du dit gamin (puisqu'il les ignorait comme un enfant, le blond ne voyait aucun problème à lui rendre la pareille).

« Arthur... » Soupira Léon, qui n'avait pas tellement envie de voir leur rapport dégringoler en bas de la pile parce que son coéquipier avait vexé le scientifique.

Elyan releva brusquement le nez de son écran et considéra Arthur d'un œil nouveau. Un fin sourire s'étira alors sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Bon, puisque vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour ce rapport et qu'il est presque terminé, je veux bien vous le donner... »

Les trois policiers échangèrent un regard soupçonneux. Ce brusque revirement de situation et le ronronnement dans la voix du scientifique leur évoquaient autant de confiance qu'une Morgane Fay qui débarquait comme un démon dans leur bureau pour leur demander un service. Elle puait les problèmes, cette histoire...

Pourtant, pas le choix. S'ils rentraient les mains vides alors qu'ils auraient pu revenir avec le Graal, ils étaient bon pour subir les représailles d'Uther pendant un long moment (et, cette fois-ci, fils ou pas, ils allaient déguster). Ils avaient besoin de ce rapport !

« Je dois juste vérifier un petit détail » Les prévint Elyan. « Ça ne sera pas long. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir avec moi... »

Flairant le piège à plein nez, ils hésitèrent un instant. Néanmoins, refuser, c'était prendre le risque qu'il revienne sur sa décision de les faire passer en priorité.

Ils suivirent donc le scientifique dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de tir, avec cible de forme humaine accrochée à distance raisonnable. Elyan déverrouilla une armoire de fer située dans un coin de la pièce et en sortit une boîte contenant une arme à feu.

« Alors comme ça, c'est vous Arthur Pendragon... » Fit-il en chargeant l'arme sous les yeux pas très rassurés des trois autres.

« On se connaît ? »

« Non, mais ça va venir ! »

Et, tout à coup, sans prévenir, il vida le chargeur sur une des cibles. Toutes les balles vinrent se loger dans une partie bien particulière de l'anatomie masculine.

« Guenièvre Smith, c'est ma grande sœur ! »

SsSsSsS

Gwen discutait avec Merlin lorsqu'ils revinrent, auréolés de gloire, le précieux rapport dans leurs mains. Quand elle les aperçut, la métisse se détourna de l’informaticien pour lui offrir son plus beau sourire.

Aussitôt, Arthur prit la poudre d'escampettes, prétextant devoir apporter le rapport à son père. La secrétaire et le jeune homme le regardèrent s'éloigner, étonnés.

« Ben, il a son ex aux trousses ou quoi ? » Demanda l'informaticien, amusé.

« Il a eu une dure journée... » Éluda Perceval, un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de se tourner vers Gwen. « Tu ne nous avais pas dit que ton petit frère travaillait comme scientifique au labo... »

Son visage s'éclaira à la mention de son cadet.

« Elyan ? Oui, il a commencé il y a quelques semaines... Je voulais vous faire la surprise... »

« Ah ça pour une surprise... » Murmura Léon, pas encore tout à fait remis de leur rencontre.

« Il est charmant, pas vrai ? »

« Charmant, en effet... »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans les coulisses :  
> Dans la légende arthurienne, Léodagan est le roi de Carmélide et le père de Guenièvre. Et, si l'on ajoute l’interprétation du personnage par Lionel Astier dans Kamelott, le poste d'expert en balistique et mentor d'Elyan semblait tout trouvé !


	4. Rosbif & frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au menu du jour : cuisse de grenouille à la française et rosbif à l'anglaise, quelques nouveaux clichés sur la rivalité franco-britannique (je peux pas m'en empêcher !) et un Léon qui ne mène pas une vie facile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologiquement parlant, on est plus ou moins dans la même veine que le texte précédent : Lancelot n'a pas encore intégré l'unité et Perceval pose toujours autant problème !

Léon détestait les gardes de nuit. À chaque fois, c'était pareil. D'abord, en début de soirée, il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Il regardait passer les heures en s'occupant de la paperasse en retard d'Arthur et Perceval ou en tentant désespéramment de résoudre le rubik cube que lui avait offert Gauvain lors de leur première collaboration.

Ce soir-là, le bouclé, plus ou moins confortablement installé au bureau de Gwen, que la secrétaire lui prêtait gentiment lors de ses gardes, parcourait les cv à la recherche de l'équipier parfait pour Perceval. Et c'était loin d'être gagné ! Le Gallois pouvait être... comment dire ? Un vrai emmerdeur ? Non, pas assez diplomatique. Incapable de travailler en équipe ? Pas ça non plus : lorsqu'il était associé avec Arthur ou lui, tout se passait généralement bien – raison pour laquelle Uther leur avait refourgué le phénomène. Difficile à supporter ? Oui, voilà qui était plus juste...

Non content de préparer un café infâme, le grand blond était borné, n'écoutait jamais rien de ce qu'on lui disait et, surtout, avait tendance à vouloir faire cavalier seul parce que certain que les autres ne travaillaient pas correctement. Si Léon n'était pas sûr qu'il agissait ainsi par manque de confiance envers le corps policier et pas à cause d'un ego surdimensionné, il aurait depuis longtemps arrêté de le défendre auprès d'Uther après chaque incident que le Gallois provoquait avec d'autres collègues.  
Seulement, pouvoir garder le grand blond dans l'unité ne s'était pas négocié sans compromis et c'était maintenant à Léon qu''incombait la tâche difficile de trouver un partenaire assez patient pour supporter l’électron libre du commissariat.

Le bouclé soupira en constatant que la pile de cv, pourtant assez conséquente à la base, s'amenuisait dangereusement. Pour l'instant, toutes ses tentatives de caser le Gallois s'étaient avérées infructueuses. La dernière en date lui avait offert une faible lueur d'espoir. Après tout, le courageux gars avait tenu deux semaines avant de partir en claquant la porte, déclarant qu'il ne pourrait plus supporter une minute de plus cet emmerdeur.

Néanmoins, malgré l'adversité, Léon n'abandonnait pas. La veille, il avait envoyé une convocation à une jeune recrue – enfin, jeune…qui sortait de l'école de police – recommandée par un de ses amis, Blaise, qui y travaillait comme instructeur. Puisque cette recrue avait environ le même âge que Perceval, le bouclé espérait que les deux auraient quelques atomes crochus.... Mais, prévoyant, il préférait avoir quelques noms en réserve. Juste au cas où...

« Lâchez-moi, espèce de... de... de poulets sans ailes ! »

Léon releva le nez de ses papiers, une grimace aux lèvres, et jeta un coup d’œil à l'horloge de son écran d'ordinateur. Il venait tout juste de rentrer dans la deuxième partie de sa nuit, encore plus détestée que la première : le défilé des ivrognes et des drogués ramassés par les différentes patrouilles.

Cette fois-ci, leur client était une charmante demoiselle, complètement saoul, qui hurlait et se débattait comme une possédée pour tenter de s'extirper de l'emprise des deux agents qui l'emmenaient tant bien que mal en cellule.

« Bonne chance avec celle-là ! » Lâcha l'un d'eux à Léon avant de repartir en patrouille.

Le bouclé haussa un sourcil et examina son invitée. C'était une jeune femme, d'un peu moins de trente ans, à la peau pâle qui faisait ressortir ses joues rougies par l'ivresse et aux longs cheveux noirs en bataille à force de s'être agitée. Elle aurait pu être mignonne si elle ne puait pas l'alcool et la cigarette à plein nez.

Son escorte partie, elle s'était un peu calmée, assise sur la banquette de la cellule, la tête dissimulée derrière sa chevelure sur ses cuisses. Néanmoins, dès qu'elle sentit un regard inquisiteur se poser sur elle, elle releva la tête et le toisa de ses yeux bleus, encore vifs malgré l'alcool.

« Un problème, le planqué ? »

« Décidément charmante... » Pensa Léon, plus amusé qu'il ne l'aurait montré.

Cette fille, malgré son caractère, changeait agréablement des poivrots habituels...

« Je devrais ? » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle eut un reniflement méprisant.

« Vous êtes tous pareils, les Rosbifs ! Never explain, never complain ! »

Léon tiqua. Elle venait tout à coup de perdre tout le capitale sympathie qu'elle avait accumulé depuis son arrivée.

« Française... » Grogna-t-il tout bas.

Pas assez visiblement. La fille applaudit, ironique.

« Bien joué, Sherlock ! Comme quoi, vous êtes plus doués pour les énigmes que pour la cuisine ! »

« Nous, au moins, on ne mange pas d'escargots à l'ail, ni de grenouilles ! » Répliqua-t-il, mauvais.

C'était digne d'un enfant de quatre ans, il le savait. Seulement, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir ce débat, aussi cliché et stupide soit-il. Et puis, c'était elle qui avait commencé ! Zut !

« Non, vous, c'est la morue et les haricots à la tomate... »

Et elle n'était clairement pas plus mature que lui. Seulement, elle, elle avait l'excuse de la boisson.

Puisant dans des réserves de maturité insoupçonnée, il ne répliqua pas. La fille le considéra comme une victoire à en juger par le grand sourire qu'elle afficha. Néanmoins, elle resta silencieuse. Et ça, ce fut la raison pour laquelle Léon se considérait comme gagnant.

Il déchanta bien vite.

La Française, ayant soudain la bougeotte, se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa cellule. Le policier l'observa du coin de l’œil, méfiant.

Après un petit moment à tourner en rond, elle finit par se tourner vers le bouclé.

« Je pourrais avoir un café ? » Lui demanda-t-elle contre toute attente.

Léon haussa un sourcil.

« Est-ce que cela ressemble à la terrasse d'un café, ici ? »

« Ouais, vous avez raison... Dans un café, je pourrais exiger un serveur plus mignon ! » Déclara-t-elle sur le ton de la réflexion. « Vous pourriez pas faire une exception ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai survécu à ce que vous osez appeler cuisine, je survivrai à votre infâme café de flic ! »

« C'est toujours non ! »

Elle insista. Il refusa. Elle insista encore. Il refusa de plus belle.

Après une énième demande, il craqua. Sa pile de cv sous le bras, il quitta le bureau de Gwen au profit du calme de son propre poste de travail.

« Eh ! » Protesta la Française dans sa cellule. « Où allez-vous ? Ne me laissez pas toute seule ! »

Il ne se gêna pas. Lorsque la porte fut refermée et les cris étouffés, il soupira d'aise. Enfin le calme...

« Ils ont des chapeaux ronds, vive la Bretagne ! Ils ont des chapeaux ronds, vive les Bretons ! »

Léon se figea. Elle chantait ! Chanter ! Le pire dans cette histoire ? Les murs n'étaient pas assez épais pour étouffer son chant, parfaitement faux par ailleurs.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à l'heure et ne put retenir un gémissement désespéré. Il lui restait encore cinq heures de garde.

La nuit allait être très longue...

SsSsSsSsS

Léon grogna lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Cela n'effraya cependant pas Yvain, un de ses plus jeunes collègues, qui prit le risque d'entrer dans la pièce. Il y trouva le bouclé, assis sur sa chaise et la tête posée sur la pile de cv, transformée en oreiller pour l'occasion.

« Léon ? » Fit-il timidement – il savait par expérience qu'il ne valait mieux pas brusquer les collègues qui terminaient leur garde de nuit.

« Quoi ? » Grogna le bouclé, de mauvaise humeur.

« Il y a une femme à l'accueil... »

« Et ? T'as jamais vu de femme de ta vie ? Ou tu sais simplement pas les approcher ? »

« Elle exige de voir celui qui était de garde. » Expliqua le plus jeune en ignorant les dernières paroles de l’endormi.

Ce dernier poussa un immense soupir et daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux. Yvain semblait embarrassé, se tortillant dans tous les sens et transpirant comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Et ce n'était certainement pas pour avoir dérangé le repos bien mérité de son collègue. Qui que soit cette femme, il avait visiblement traumatisé ce pauvre Yvain.

Après s'être assuré d'être un minimum présentable, il alla donc à la rencontre du dragon, qui l'attendait devant le bureau de Gwen. La créature à défier se présentait sous la forme d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, dont l'allure sévère et chic était renforcée par un chignon qui renfermait ses longs cheveux blonds et quelques argentés et un tailleur Yves-Saint-Laurent bleu foncé, fait sur mesure et qui épousait parfaitement sa silhouette.

Ce n'était pas le genre de femme que l'on s'attendait à trouver dans un commissariat de quartier... Ni qu'on oublie facilement. Pourtant, Léon était certain de l'avoir déjà croisé... sans pour autant se rappeler où.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Madame... »

« DuLac. Viviane DuLac. » Se présenta-t-elle, l'air contrariée. « Je viens récupérer ma fille qui, d'après mes sources, a passé la nuit dans vos cellules. »

Le bouclé se figea. Viviane DuLac. L'ambassadrice de France. Voilà où il l'avait déjà vue, sa photo ornait le "mur des envahisseurs froggies" de son père au domicile familial.

Mais, pire que de se retrouver devant l'ambassadrice de France sans avoir au minimum bu une tasse de thé pour émerger de sa courte nuit, la Française ivre/emmerdeuse/qui confondait bar et commissariat était sa fille ! Il était dans la merde !

Heureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de céder à la panique. Le regard inquisiteur de Viviane DuLac le força très vite à reprendre contenance. Il se tourna vers Yvain et lui demanda d'aller chercher la demoiselle dans sa cellule. Le jeune officier ne se fit pas prier, trop heureux d'échapper au regard noir de l'ambassadrice.

Pour la faire patienter, Léon lui fit compléter un formulaire qui stipulait qu'elle récupérait bien sa fille, payait sa caution et les libérait enfin de cette diablesse.

« J'aimerais cependant savoir comment je n'ai pas été directement prévenue de la situation... » Susurra l'ambassadrice d'une voix dangereusement mielleuse.

Parce que, en plus, elle les tenait pour responsable de l'état de sa fille ? Culottée, la Reine des Frenchies !

« Sous votre respect, Madame. » Répliqua-t-il en laissant bien comprendre que, son respect, elle pouvait mettre un mouchoir dessus. « Nous ne faisons pas de miracle. Nous ne pouvons pas deviner l'identité d'un interpellé quand il n'a aucun papier sur lui... »

Et, parce qu'elle l'avait vraiment énervé avec ses accusations bancales, il ajouta :

« Notre travail consiste à empêcher des individus de faire du mal, à d'autres ou à eux même. Mais c'était à vous de vous assurer que votre fille ne se retrouve pas dans nos cellules ! »

Léon ne le sut que bien plus tard mais il ne dut son salut qu'à l'arrivée tout à fait opportune d'Yvain et de la soûlarde. Cette dernière observait le bouclé d'un regard nouveau, où se mélangeaient colère d'avoir connu les joies de la cellule de dégrisement par sa faute, mépris envers les Rosbifs mais aussi une certaine admiration pour avoir tenu tête à sa mère.

Viviane signa d'un geste irrité les papiers que le blond lui avait tendus. Sans regarder une seule fois sa fille, elle lui parla dans la langue de Molière. Même si les deux policiers n'en comprirent pas un mot, ils saisirent parfaitement les reproches dans la voix de l'ambassadrice.

Sa fille ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Elle adressa même un signe de main au bouclé lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut, Rosbif ! Au plaisir de ne jamais plus te revoir ! »

« Plaisir partagé... Frog ! » Répondit-il machinalement.

Ce n'est qu'une fois les Françaises hors de vue, et qu'Yvain lui tapota l'épaule en lui souhaitant bon courage pour annoncer ça au commissaire, qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il en tomba assis sur la chaise de Gwen. Yvain avait raison : Uther aller le tuer... Et certainement lui décerner la médaille du mérite post-mortem.

Et lorsqu'Arthur pénétra à son tour dans le bâtiment, il retrouva son coéquipier dans la même position, encore à se demander comment annoncer au commissaire qu'il avait créé un potentiel incident diplomatique en envoyant balader l'ambassadrice de France.

SsSsSsS

Lancelot ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa sœur. Ce ne n'est que lorsqu'il eut ramassé son courrier qu'il vit la petite silhouette recroquevillée dans un coin du hall de son immeuble.

« Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas passé la nuit ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda le jeune homme en soupirant.

Freya releva la tête brusquement, comme s'il venait de la réveiller. Cela n'empêcha pas un grand sourire d'illuminer son visage quand elle reconnut celui qui l'avait interpellée.  
« Salut p'tit frère ! » S'écria-t-elle joyeusement, espérant ainsi masquer ses traits marqués par la fatigue. « Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai passé la nuit dans un endroit bien pire que celui-ci ! Et j'ai même énervé maman en bonus ! »

Pour ne pas changer... Enfin, cela expliquait la présence de Freya si tôt dans la journée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, cette fois-ci ? » Soupira Lancelot sur un ton blasé.

Sa sœur se leva d'un bond. Il remarqua alors qu'elle tenait un sachet en papier dans sa main droite.

« Je te raconte tout en échange d'une bonne tasse de café ! Je suis vraiment à cours de caféine... Et je dirais pas non à une bonne douche... J'ai déjà acheté les croissants ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Freya racontait sa mésaventure à son frère, confortablement installée dans le canapé de ce dernier, autour d'un bon café et de savoureux croissants récupérés dans la boulangerie française la plus réputée de Londres.

« On est sorties de commissariat. Maman a commencé à me faire la morale. J'ai quitté la voiture au premier feu rouge. » Conclut-elle avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à la base pour qu'ils t'embarquent ? » Voulut savoir son frère, qui préférait ignorer la dernière partie de son récit.

« Vomi sur leurs pompes ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, presque fière d'elle. « A ma décharge, j'avais vraiment besoin de me vider l'estomac... »

Elle ajouta qu'elle aurait aimé faire de même avec le Rosbif (elle prononça le surnom comme s'il s'agissait d'un titre). Néanmoins, malgré son ton hargneux, Lancelot crut percevoir une pointe d'admiration dans la voix de sa sœur lorsqu'elle parlait du policier.

Pendant que Freya, digne fille de sa mère, lançait des imprécations envers les Anglais, son cadet vérifia son courrier. Il se figea en ouvrant la première enveloppe.

« Au fait, c'était quel commissariat ? » Demanda-t-il à son aînée, pris d'un doute immense.

« Celui rue Tintagelle. » Grommela-t-elle. « Tu sais, là où règne la tyrannie d'Uther Pendragon... »

Lancelot grimaça. Dans ses mains, une convocation pour un entretien d'embauche au commissariat de la rue Tintagelle. Elle était signée Léon Talbot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour les personnages du mythe qui n'apparaissent pas dans la série, on a d'abord Yvain, le chevalier au lion, qui, si je me rappelle bien, à même sa propre histoire écrite par Chrétien de Troyes ! (et qui n'est pas vraiment épargné dans Kamelott...)
> 
> Et puis, il y a Viviane (oui, là je triche un peu parce qu'elle est apparue dans la série... mais j'aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas...). La Dame du Lac, dont Merlin tombe éperdument amoureux. Le magicien lui apprendra presque tous ses secrets et finira enfermé par les soins de la dame. Plus tard, elle recueillera Lancelot et l’élèvera comme son fils. Dans la série, c'est Freya qui tient plus ou moins ce rôle, c'est pourquoi qu'elle soit sa fille coulait de source dans ma petite caboche...

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! Bonbons ou tomates ? Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte !
> 
> Petit message à tous les lecteurs : si vous avez des idées de textes à proposer, je suis prenante ! Même si je ne promets pas de les écrire vite (je suis plutôt en mode escargot dans ce domaine...).
> 
> Que la pythie soit avec vous !
> 
> Nerya


End file.
